She's Got Legs
by tasukichiriko
Summary: When Hogwarts heats up, so do Ron's feeling for Hermione... and Draco's too?


Title: She's Got Legs  
Author: Kimmie (tasukichiriko@hotmail.com) and Dana (MiakaChou@aol.com)  
Archive: fanfiction.net (tasukichiriko, danachan).  
Category: songfic, fluff, het, humour  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione, mentions of Draco/Hermione.  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are ours only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness we like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not us.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Seen that picture from Vanity Fair where Draco and thugs, and the Dream Team are around a desk in the Hogwarts library? Well, think of that Hermione in several years... say fifth year or so when everyone has realized that she really is a girl... and let's say a few people are slow to *really* notice. Well, ladies and gentlemen, in case you hadn't noticed, Hermione's got legs. And, as we admire that, this is dedicated to Hermione's legs. ^_^ May they forever be unafflicted with the Leg-Locker curse. Oh, the song "Legs" is by ZZ Top. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was unbearably hot, unnaturally so for such a day. Hermione, head buried in the singular volume of 'Hogwarts: A History' that remained in the school library, took a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow. "If this wasn't so important," she said in the tone that implied *anything* related to school was more important than anything else.  
  
She tried moving to the other side of the table, thinking perhaps it was just a problem of circulation, but it only seemed to be hotter on said side of the table. The library, otherwise unoccupied but for herself and the librarian, was a place that she felt more at home than when she was at home.  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind," said Hermione, slipping out of her robes. What she was left in, a pleated skirt, shirt and Mary Janes, was much more comfortable than what she had been in before. She continued reading her book and hit an interesting bump. Up she went from the table, to browse through the shelves. Her head was buried in the new book the moment she found it, and she went back towards the table.  
  
At that moment, Ron rushed into the library, having just realized that he had an essay due the next morning for History of Magic. He saw Hermione headed toward him, her pert nose buried in what the cover claimed to be 'Merlin's Guide to Sword Care'. "'Mione..." She kept walking, and he noticed that she wasn't wearing her robes. What she was wearing, however, made him look in interest. Hermione had grown up a good bit since the first time they'd met. She wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
As Ron looked her up and down, not realizing that he was gawking, the thought that came to mind was, "She's certainly not just a *girl* anymore. Those... those legs!" He felt scandalized watching her step toward him, flipping pages and swaying her hips in time with some heady beat. "'Mione... I... I don't suppose you'd let me look at a sentence of your History of Magic essay for tomorrow, would you?"  
  
Hermione looked up, her right leg poised so that the toe of one Mary Jane rested on the floor and her knee was slightly off to one side. The pleats looked giddy. At least, Ron thought they did. Those legs! He missed half of what Hermione was saying and only jolted to attention when she reached down to rub at a spot on one ankle. "Really, Ron, I don't see why you don't start these assignments earlier. If you did them right away, you'd have time to revise them and they'd be out of the way."  
  
He plastered a grin onto his face and prayed it wasn't *too* goofy looking. "I like the adrenaline rush," he replied and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron's own rolled back down her body to her legs--his attention had stayed on her eyes for all of fifteen seconds.  
  
"Well, are you going to sit down and let me help you or what? Or are you just going to stand there like a fool?" she asked with a sigh, and he blinked, shuffling to sit down beside her. "You can't keep running to me like this, you know."  
  
He nodded, dazed, still grinning. She had changed so much and she didn't even seem to notice.  
  
~She's got legs, she knows how to use them.~  
~She never begs, she knows how to choose them.~  
~She's holdin' leg wonderin' how to feel them.~  
~Would you get behind them if you could only find them?~  
~She's my baby, she's my baby,~  
~yeah, it's alright.~  
  
"What *is* wrong with you?" she asked, and then dropped her gaze towards scattered notes and pulled out her working copy. "What do you want to see?"  
  
"Yes," Ron hummed, "they do look rather fine."  
  
Hermione blinked and her legs shifted as she turned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron coughed. "Um, the books in here. Some of them have such lovely covers!" He grinned so widely that his eyes had to close to make room for the expression.  
  
"So, which books do you need? I'll get them for you so it'll save time. You likely couldn't find them very well on your own. The organization in here takes time to understand." Hermione looked ready to begin explaining the system.  
  
Still smiling, Ron took parchment and a quill and the one book he already had for his topic, the affect of Red Caps on the Wizard Revolution. "I'll take 'Red Caps Dissected' first, if you please."  
  
His eyes were wide as she walked away toward the back of the library. The pleats moved so nicely against her legs... it was hypnotizing. His brain was so busy concentrating on the images being presented (her ankles were so cute right above those Mary Janes!), that he didn't consciously realize she was back until Hermione put a finger under his chin and pushed it back into place. "Ron, you're drooling and you look half bonkers. Are you all right?"  
  
"I, uh," he wiped at the drool and grinned again as her hand moved away. It seemed to be permanently pasted onto his face--the grin, that is. "I was just thinking about how nice it will be with a passing grade, that's all."  
  
She didn't really look like she believed him, but moved onto the book she held instead. "Here you go. Do you have anything done yet?"  
  
"No, I've been preparing myself," he replied, honestly trying to keep his mind off of her and her wonderful legs. She should walk around like this more often. "I took some notes but..."  
  
"Well, I can stay with you. But I still have work to do on mine, you know."  
  
"But aren't you already done?" he asked, amazed, not by the fact, but the way the skirt crinkled as she sat. "I mean... it's you."  
  
She grinned slightly and brushed hair over her shoulder. "Yes. But I need to go through and revise it again. I..." she sighed. That goofy look was on his face again. "Ron? Ron? Earth to Ron Weasley."  
  
~She's got hair down to her fanny.~  
~She's kinda jet set, try undo her panties.~  
~Everytime she's dancin' she knows what to do.~  
~Everybody wants to see if she can use it.~  
~She's so fine, she's all mine,~  
~girl, you got it right.~  
  
"Legs? Hermione, what are you talking about legs for?"  
  
Hermione looked somewhat flabbergasted and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs, right over left. Ron squeaked and quickly opened the book Hermione had gotten for him. "Ron, I've no clue what's gotten into you. I'm going to go get another book that I think you should have a look at, and when I come back, if you're still grinning like this, I'll think something's horribly wrong and make you go to Madame Pomfrey." She paused and shifted, her legs now crossed left over right. "Ron... you didn't take any of the Giddiness potion you and Neville made in class today, did you?"  
  
Ron's eyes went wide, remembering what Snape had said about the potion afterward. "Snape made me, 'Mione. You know him. And, of course, Neville dropped an extra eye of newt in there and that made it so it didn't get put into effect until now. So, that's all it is. No worries."  
  
Not looking quite convinced, Hermione did relent to stand up again (the pleats swished against her thighs nicely, Ron noted). "Well, at least you paid attention to what Snape was saying today. I really wish you wouldn't let yourself get so distracted, Ron."  
  
He looked up from admiring the shape and tone of her thighs. "Distracted?"  
  
"You could have grades like me if you tried, Ron! Honestly!" She walked away toward the restricted section of the library, but turned to the right just before getting there. Ron couldn't help but admire the profile view.  
  
His face fell as she moved forward again, turning around the corner and out of his sight. What *is* wrong with me? he thought. And yet the answer seemed rather obvious. To him, at least. That's it, he thought, determined, when she gets back I swear to...  
  
Of course, that thought got knocked out of the air as easily at it had taken off, as Hermione came back into view. Her legs again became the sole focus of his attention. I wonder how she did it, he mused. She was just a little girl one day and now... and now I can't keep my eyes off of her.  
  
She smiled and spoke, and he lifted his face calmly to hers. Maybe if I just try and focus then she won't get annoyed at me again. I don't feel like seeing Madame Pomfrey. "That's better. Here..." she set the book down and sat as well, flipping through the pages. "This will help you get into the spirit, I think. Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to take it?"  
  
"Take what? Oh, the book." He put his hands on it and dragged it forwards. "What am I looking for?"  
  
She tapped the book. "This passage and then," she flipped forwards three pages. "All of this chapter. It will help, believe me."  
  
"All right, you're the Master."  
  
Hermione laughed lightly and turned back to reading her own book. Ron's devoted studying lasted all of a minute before he gave in to temptation and looked up, again. He followed the slender curve of her throat down towards her shoulder and the rise and fall of her chest.  
  
He bit back the desire to groan. It was then, of course, that Hermione moved and her eyes met his. "Ron, did you find something interesting?"  
  
"They're definitely interesting." He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" she blinked. "I meant the book, Ron. Is it helping?"  
  
"Um, oh, yes of course it is." He laughed nervously and looked back, losing his place. He started reading from the beginning and Hermione shook her head and sighed.  
  
Her look of annoyance then deepened. "Oh great. I'm never going to finish this now."  
  
Ron blinked and looked up, "What?"  
  
"This essay will never be finished. I need to cross reference and..." she bit her lip lightly and the look on her face was just divine. "They might still have a copy in."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"'Quidditch Through the Ages'. I'm writing a comparison essay between Quidditch and other popular British sports. I've written on all of the other topics available, so I figured I'd try this out."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. Hermione was talking about Quidditch! "Oh, yeah! There's always a copy here. There's a stack of them in the back that are charmed so that one is always on the shelf."  
  
Hermione smiled, seemingly shocked that Ron knew anything at all about the library. "Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten about that. Well, I'll just go get that." She was halfway across the library before she turned back to face him. Ron had only to look up a bit to see her face. "Ron... where might they keep that book?"  
  
Jumping from his chair quickly, Ron headed for the far wall. "It's right over here. The brightest green book in the library except the 'Expert's Expert Guide To Green Potions' that I mistakenly picked up once." He started to bring it over to Hermione, but was looking at her legs and the extra inch or two of thigh that had been exposed so that she could scratch an itch. Having been gifted with large feet among other things, it was easy for Ron to lose focus to those legs and stumble over his own feet only to crash to the ground in an inelegant heap.  
  
"Having problems?" The voice of Draco Malfoy echoed brazenly off of the library walls. Ron got to hit feet and glared at Draco as soon as he spotted him.  
  
Hermione rushed toward them. "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
Draco appeared to have lost control of his usual cocky grin. It now looked a bit idiotic. He shook his head and whistled. "Way to walk, Weasley. And, damn, you too, Granger."  
  
Coloring at the comment, though out of flattery or anger no one was sure, Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him toward the table. "I believe we were busy."  
  
Wanting to comment on the libidinous of her words, Draco's mouth opened, but no taunt came out. His gaze was locked to the swing of Hermione's hips, then the flex of her muscles as she walked away. He was left deaf, dumb and mute... all for a set of legs. Ron smiled triumphantly as Hermione led him back to the table, clearly a marker of her impeccable taste.  
  
They sat again, Draco's presence being poignantly ignored. "Now, Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked. He nodded slowly, slipping a grin off in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy, who strode towards them.  
  
"What are you helping... the Weasel with, anyway, Gr... Mud... Granger?"  
  
Hermione rolled her gaze up to look at Draco. "Is it happening to you *too*? What is wrong with all of you tonight? I'm rather sure you didn't get slipped any of that potion..." she sighed and shook her head. "Ron, if you're all right, then I need to get that book now."  
  
"What book?" Draco asked smoothly.  
  
"'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Ron dropped it and it's charmed to go back to the shelf when you're done with it, just like all of the books here," Hermione replied. "Now if you'll..."  
  
"I can get it." Said Ron, even as Draco said the same. They glared at each other, and Draco turned with a swish and stalked off to get the book. "Wait!" yelped Ron. Hermione held him down.  
  
"It's certainly a change. Let's enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
Ron wasn't so satisfied, though. He's just trying to get in on her good side... though that, the logical side of his mind that existed somewhere amidst it all, sounds rather unlikely. He's tormented her for five years. Why would she suddenly care? Especially about him over *me*?  
  
That put a fresh grin on his face and Draco dropped the book off on the table. "That was very humane of you, Malfoy. I'll remember this, perhaps." And with that, she succinctly ignored him as she opened the book.  
  
Ron grinned and Draco fumed. "I went to all that trouble and now you're ignoring me?!"  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron snickered. "The lady has answered."  
  
Draco looked ready to explode and then stormed out of the room. Ron laughed out loud and Hermione glared at him, silencing him in a moment. "Be quiet. We *are* in a library."  
  
~She's got legs, she knows how to use them.~  
~She never begs, she knows how to choose them.~  
~She's got a dime all of the time,~  
~stays out at night movin' through time.~  
~Oh, I want her, said, I got to have her,~  
~the girl is alright, she's alright~  
  
Pouting like a small child, Draco closed his eyes, turned around, and all but ran from the library. When he was gone, Ron turned back to Hermione and watched as she shook her head again. "It must be the heat."  
  
Ron smiled and somehow managed to get most of his essay done in the next half of an hour, largely helped by the fact that Hermione's legs were hidden beneath the table as she skimmed "Quidditch Through the Ages" for important bits of information.  
  
At last, Hermione stretched (Ron's quill ran off the paper at that) and announced, "Seeing as how I'm sure you've memorized this book by now, what do you say we go back to the common room now? It should be cooler in there, I would think."  
  
Nodding, Ron began to get his stuff together. As they stood, Hermione grabbed her robe and began to put it on. Ron put a hand to her arm quickly. "Hermione, you said yourself it's too bloody hot today. Why are you putting your robe back on?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, tapping her toe (her calf flexed just divinely), and said, "Ron, it's proper to wear the uniform when you're in school. I don't even know why I took it off in here. Besides, you're wearing your robe."  
  
Ron quickly took off his own robe, revealing his own slightly-tanned legs that proved that the hair on his head was his natural color. "Shall we?" He held out his arm to Hermione.  
  
Grabbing her things and slipping her arm through Ron's, Hermione smiled widely. "Of course." They headed for the door and weren't quite out the door when Hermione glanced down briefly and said, "Oh, Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nice legs."  
  
  
  
End Transmission. 


End file.
